That Name
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: The way her lips shaped when she gave that magnificent smile; his heart pumped a little faster, sending his blood rushing through his pop star veins. How he craved to feel her warm lips press against his own. Dedicated to ImSoNinjoe.


**Well, I am pissed. 1: I was watching a movie on this website, and it only allows you to watch 76 minutes of it before having to wait another 52 minutes for it to continue. OKAY; and 2: I guess my hand must have slipped while I was typing this story and it switched off the wireless, so I'm having to re write the like, 200 words i just put down. Anyway, while im waiting on my movie to start back up I supposed I'll write a little one shot. Written (as a surprise) for ImSoNinjoe! I really hope you like it :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize in this story. **

When he was with her, it just seemed right. Like when you know something was meant to be, and will never cease to be. Perfect?

He loved the way her back curved into a beautiful hourglass figure, her waist thin and her hips wide. He adored the thought of wrapping his hands around the small of her back.

Long, flowing hair draped over her shoulders, it's golden color illuminating in the illustrious California sunlight. He thought it accented her crystalic blue eyes.

There was something so perfectly natural about her. Maybe it was the way she spoke, her speach laced with a northern accent. Or maybe it was her clothing. Every outfit she wore seemed to be, enticing, but not flauntingly overdone. Or perhaps...it was her smile.

Oh yeah, James loved those lips. They were so organically plump, alluring yet calming at the same moment. And they way they shaped when she gave that magnificent smile; his heart pumped a little faster, sending his blood rushing through his pop star veins. How he craved to feel her warm lips press against his own.

Kendall would never let that happen...her being his twin sister and all. Rachel, was off limits.

But, everything about her intrigued James to the fullest extent.

He would close his eyes, remembering the most memorable time he had shared with the blonde girl. It was just last year, she had approached him, the apples of her cheeks flushing the cutest pink as she bashfully requested he teach her how to ride a bicycle. James asked why she had never learned, and she just gave a shrug, her aqua eyes shining behind the lenses of her black rimmed glasses.

They had so much fun on that day. When she fell, James would pick her up, straightening the crooked glasses on her nose as she giggled, never whining once. He would help her back onto the small seat, holding her by the waist, running along side her as she desperately tried to pedal, finally getting the hang of things.

That was the day they became best friends.

And James felt bad about this, but every time Rachel would leave the apartment, he would sneak into her room, pulling her small notebook from between her mattress. It was the composition of her poetry.

He never understood why she would want to keep it secret. Her way with rhythm and timing was breath taking, and she held a knowledge of words James couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around. Her thoughts were spilled out onto every page, in depth and giving James a pathway into her mind.

And every time he would read her works, he would file important things away in the back of his brain. He was determined to write her a poem. And a good one, too.

The day came. James' mind sparked, his hands grabbing for a pen and paper. He began to simply write, his feelings pouring out onto the thin square before him. He licked his dry lips, reading over his writing, making sure it was just right. _Just perfect. _

He was incredibly nervous about leaving the folded piece of paper onto her bed. Inside the bends and folds contained all of his perception of the girl, all that he thought of her. Feeling his fingertips shake, he layed the poem onto the red comforter, quickly exiting the room.

* * *

Rachel opened the door to her room, walking inside. She placed her purse onto her dresser, sifting around in it for her cell phone, when suddenly, she spotted a white piece of paper laying atop her covers. Curious, she stepped back, sitting down on her bed to read the mysterious note.

_Rachel_

_The name in itself, intoxicating._

_I want to hear it timeless overs, reverberating._

_Refinement is what you share._

_Your words like melodies to my ear. _

_Unknowingly you've taken a part of me._

_Unconsciously, you've brought me to see._

_That I will never be the same_

_because I've experienced, that beautiful name._

_- James._

It didn't matter who was her brother now.

She nearly forgot to breath as she came back to reality, her lungs filling with air.

That night, James' cravings, his wants, needs, and desires were fulfilled. Rachel's lips were always what he thought they'd be, sweet.

Just like her.


End file.
